With the development of technology, a virtual reality or 3D technology has been gradually applied to the fields of videos, movies, medicine, simulated training, and games. A three-dimensional virtual reality world can be created by using three-dimensional images and posture sensors together with computer equipment.
In virtual reality technology, the virtual reality world can be created by using a computer or an electronic device, and a user can get a variety of sensory simulation from the computer or the electronic device by using special media, so as to achieve an effect of entering the virtual reality world. The above-mentioned media comprise a virtual reality glasses for providing visual information or a virtual reality gloves for providing tactile information. For the virtual reality glasses, there are a variety of virtual reality glasses in the current market, where one of the virtual reality glasses is used for assembling with a display screen of a portable electronic device (such as a mobile phone or a tablet), such that a user is able to immediately watch a visual effect in virtual reality without being confined by location. Furthermore, this kind of virtual reality glasses does not need any electronic circuit or chip. However, in the current market, this kind of virtual reality glasses is large and inconvenient to carry, so it is not in conformity with the demand of most consumers.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a portable virtual reality glasses which can be assembled with a portable electronic device (such as a smart phone) and is convenient to carry and use.